


Oh, My Love

by Val_Creative



Category: Maleficent (Disney Movies)
Genre: Angst and Porn, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, During Canon, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Female Ejaculation, Forced Orgasm, Futanari, Impregnation, Loss of Virginity, Magic, Missing Scene, Mutual Pining, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Romance, Rough Sex, Self-Hatred, Underage Sex, Wingfic, Wings, Xeno, Xeno Biology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-25 17:46:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20728256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Kissing Aurora's brow does not wake her.





	Oh, My Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fairleigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairleigh/gifts).

> Thank you to the mods of Femflash September 2019 for letting me participate! Please be mindful of all of the warnings.

*

Kissing Aurora's brow does not wake her.  
  
The love inside herself must be tainted, Maleficent deliberates. Foul. Loathsome as her damned body. Those words hiss in her mind, coaxing heat like daggers in incandescently green eyes.  
  
She's driven to tears, madness, furiously ordering out the guards and a squawking, worried Diaval.  
  
Maleficent remains by Aurora's bedside through the eve-fall, muttering to herself, puffing the starry blue and gilded pillows under Aurora's neck. There's been no change. Her breathing steady. Aurora's complexion as wan as the moonlight. She's radiant and profound and golden while balancing on Death's thread.  
  
Carefully, she undoes Aurora's tight-fitting bodice, slipping off the pale blue layers and finery. Her dress rucking up to her thighs.

"My sweetling…" Maleficent gasps out, forlorn. "I beg you to awaken… for me…"  
  
Gods and hells cannot answer, and nor can her lovely, little beastie.  
  
Her fury builds, drawing Maleficent's hand into a clench. She soothes herself through touch, reveling in the soft warmth of Aurora's exposed inner thigh. Creamy, rosy flesh. _Innocent_. Aurora deserves to be worshiped, from every cast of her beauty, tasted and taken with reckless, merciful abandonment.  
  
Maleficent touches over herself as well, under her robes. She desires to _worship_ inside Aurora.  
  
The bed creaks under Maleficent's weight. Her thick, phallic organ stirs to life, as she prods herself between Aurora's upraised knees. It is not unusual for the Fae of all origins and manners. Maleficent's organ has a long, spiraling appearance, erect, darkened from arousal. Slumber has loosened Aurora's muscles, as Maleficent shudders and thrusts up, easing away the bleeding of nervous, shy virgins.  
  
She hovers above Aurora, with her pretty, yellow curls and childish features, grinding their hips together, the cascade of Maleficent's own fluids within Aurora's passage easing the dry-burn.  
  
Love cannot break spells. But, Maleficent can _love_ her regardless.  
  
Her wings tremble from the roughness of their copulation, gathering against Maleficent's back.  
  
She desires… oh, she _desires_ Aurora. Maleficent's lips capturing over those delicate, heart-shaped lips. Aurora's muscles seize without prompt, forcing an powerful, magical orgasm from the young girl.  
  
Aurora wakens slowly, numbed out and whimpering as Maleficent's hot seed gushes into her womb, filling her, Aurora's hand pressing down instinctively on her belly. Her opened, quivering thighs feeling cold in the night air, sticky with her own fluids leaking around Maleficent's orgasm seated deep in her.  
  
"_Godmother_…"

*


End file.
